mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Saunders vs. Raul Amaya 1
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six welterweight tournament. Raul Amaya came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss after an awesome effort. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Amaya ducked a high kick, had the back with a body lock holding on tight. Four thirty-five. Amaya worked a single, Saunders worked a standing kimura. Four fifteen. Saunders landed two rights. Four minutes. Saunders had that standing kimura briefly. They clinched fully. Saunders kneed the chin. He kneed the body. The thigh. Three thirty-five. Saunders kneed the chin. Three fifteen as Amaya worked another single. Saunders worked another standing kimura tight dragging Amaya down to half-guard losing the kimura there. Amaya regained guard. Three minutes. Amaya rolled for a leglock gave up the back eating four left hands in under. Two thirty-five. Saunders had the back with one hook here. Two rights to the body. He lost the hook and landed three big knees to the body. Two fifteen. Saunders worked the body with rights. Two minutes. Saunders worked a D'arce as Amaya turtled up. Amaya stood working a single. Saunders stuffed it to the clinch. One thirty-five as he kneed the body twice. Another to the face. Saunders stuffed a single sprawling there. One fifteen. Saunders kneed the face, Amaya tried a switch on that single. One minute as Saunders rolled for a stepping-over triangle. He had the back nicely off that. Saunders tried an inverted triangle, switched to an armbar, two big right hammerfists. Amaya rolled out nearly escaping. Thirty-five. Saunders still had the shoulder locked up. Saunders switched to a kimura and then back to an armbar, Amaya escaped nicely, right into a triangle with fifteen! Nice chain subs. Amaya's fighting this. Saunders lost it. The first round ended. 10-9 Saunders. The second round began. Amaya landed a right uppercut, worked a single. Amaya kneed the body, ate one to the face, worked a single, Saunders sprawled. Amaya had the standing back. Four thirty-five as Saunders was back to the standing kimura. He really looked for it, back to the clinch. He kneed the body, four fifteen, Amaya dove for a missed single, Saunders had the back with three big rights. Four minutes as Saunders had both hooks. He had the body triangle. He thought of an armbar, Amaya turned to guard. Three thirty-five. "Watch the elevator sweep!" Saunders stood to the clinch. Saunders landed a right elbow to the body, he stuffed a slam. Three fifteen as he kneed the face, Amaya caught it for a single, right into a triangle. Amaya escaped to guard with a left and ate a right from the bottom. Three minutes. Saunders worked rubber guard, possible omoplata. He had another tight triangle. Nice! He had that. It was in. Two thirty-five. That as tight. Amaya escaped nicely. He was on top with an anaconda choke. Saunders regained guard. Two fifteen with rubber guard. They scrambled. Two minutes remaining. Amaya landed a right and went to north-south there, Saunders's nose was bleeding. Saunders regained guard with a body triangle. "Posture up!" Saunders slapped the ears. One thirty-five. Saunders worked some more rubber guard. Back to the body triangle. One fifteen with a right hand from Amaya. Back to that triangle and the armbar now! Amaya escaped to guard. Wow! One minute. Saunders seemed exasperated. Amaya landed a right hand. Thirty-five left. Amaya landed a right and another. Shit. Saunders worked rubber guard. Fifteen. Saunders grinned at the camera. Amaya landed a right. The second round ended, very entertaining fight and round. 10-9 Amaya but close. Amaya's left eye was swollen nearly closed. The third round began. They circled. Amaya looked pretty tired. Amaya landed a left hook, flurried, tried a knee, fell into guard on the bottom. Four thirty as Saunders passed to half-guard with a left. Into side control with another left. Four fifteen. Saunders mounted. Oh damn. Saunders tried a mounted triangle-keylock. Amaya escaped, nope, Saunders worked a kimura still with four minutes still on top. Saunders wanted an inverted triangle too possibly. Three thirty-five remaining. Amaya escaped and had the back with both hooks! Wow! Amaya turned to mount. He had the back again with both hooks. Three fifteen. Saunders turned to guard. Three minutes. "You gotta get up, bro!" Saunders passed into half-guard. He had the back. Amaya turtled up. Two thirty-five remaining. Saunders had the back with one hook. Two fifteen left with a big left hand. Saunders had the body triangle. Two minutes. Saunders landed a left. One thirty-five. "You can't stay there!" A big left from Saunders, two hammerfists. One fifteen. A big right, three more to the body, a big right, he's in mount now. One minute with two big lefts. Saunders worked a keylock. Lost it. Two left hands there. Another and another. Amaya bucked, gave up the back with both hooks. Body triangle again. Thirty-five. Saunders landed three rights. Three rights there. Amaya was completely gassed. Fifteen. Saunders landed three rights there. The third round ended. 10-9 Saunders, solid 29-28 Saunders for me. Respect to Amaya. He has nothing to be ashamed of. 30-26, 30-27, 30-27 UD for Saunders. :D